Courage Winds
by PrincessAurorus
Summary: Li Ming comes to town to meet up with her handicapped, Jimmy. Stan and Craig realizes that Li Ming was Jimmy's Otaku respite worker and decided to make themselves teams for actual fugitives. Butters then encounters Princess Konata Izumi and then feels good to meet a big anime adventure. (Note: This is censored due to mature content for this TV-MA episode.)


(Intro starts in Clockwork Orange style with Funeral of Queen Mary music and was rated TV-MA on part one)

*Comedy Central presents*

*A Three-Part South Park Special*

*Starring Stan and Kyle*

(Shows Li Ming on the chair with a cup of lemonade)

_Well... Here I am... Li Ming Honcho, the mistress of Otaku who is visiting Colorado. Who would thought that? How did I come to Colorado you asked? Well... It's a long story... Come closer and I'll tell you what happened... It all started a week ago... What was it called? It's what I call... My Big Master Quest..._

(Scene ends with the curtains closing in and Ling Ling Battle Music plays)

Ling Ling: Hmmm... (Speaks Japanese)

Ribbit: RIBBIT! You're right, Ling Ling. Guess we better find out what Li Ming's up to. (Walks inside Li Ming's house)

Li Ming: Costumers? How I hate costumers...

Ribbit: Hello, Li Ming. We brought you some tea!

Li Ming: That's good! Put it in my cup for me to drink, Ribbit the Frog.

Ribbit: RIBBIT! Right away. (Pours tea into Li Ming's cup)

Li Ming: That's better... (Drinks her tea and puts it by the table for later) I've been thinking... I missed my little handicapped friend I had for respite so much... We've been together a few years ago before he moved to Colorado... And I wanted to give him a special treat once I arrive in South Park.

Ribbit: South Park?

Li Ming: Yep... My friend is there and I need to pick him up!

(At South Park Elementary in the afternoon)

Kyle: How about some music, Mr. Garrison?

Mr. Garrison: Music? Okay, then. (Plays Crazy Bus from Arthur)

(The kids enjoyed the song except for Eric Cartman)

Cartman: Oh! My head hurts! **Make it stop! Get me out of here!** (Holds his head)

(Butters dances to the song)

Cartman: Alright! Turn it off! **My God, it's still going! Just get me out of here!** (Bangs is head)

(Butters jives with Mr. Garrison)

Cartman: You're the one who's playing that s*** as much as Kyle or Stan did! God! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!** (Breaks the CD Player) It's just torture!

Mr. Garrison: No! F***! My CD Player! My god, Eric! What did you do to it?

Cartman: Oh My God!

(At The Airport)

Flight Attendant: What do you want, madam?

Li Ming: I'm here to take a trip to Colorado and meet my handicapped angel, Valmer.

Flight Attendant: Have your ticket?

Li Ming: Yes.

Flight Attendant: Take your seat on the plane, okay?

Li Ming: Alright. (Walks towards the airplane and the flight started perfectly until the news came on)

News Reporter: Good Evening, everyone. Welcome to the 5 o'clock report for a special theme down in South Park with a big discovery. A strange floating prism is discovered through Colorado and is holding a mysterious princess from another castle. What could this princess possibly be?

Woman: She was the one wearing a orange dress that resembles to I don't know what the hell was it from? Was it Alice in Wonderland as the Queen of Hearts?

Man: If anyone realizes that the prism is circling around our town, that one should've been shot in the head by the princess's boyfriend.

Woman 2: None of these things ever really happened, right?

News Reporter: And of course that the Come Over & Play audition is commonly banned forever due to uncensored beeps and cruel nudity. And also a new discovery came with a new woman coming to town to visit in South Park. But she looks different than us due to being Otaku in Tokyo. She's a anime in real life.

Man: Who are you anyway, madam.

Li Ming: Li Ming and would like to get a shot out to follow me on Twitter! LingMingG0, got like subscribers on my channel! Must see my sweet dear Valmer. Is he here?

Mr. Valmer: He's here alright. He's at our house and you are his caretaker, right?

Li Ming: Do I look like his good caretaker?

Mr. Valmer: Yeah?

Li Ming: Thanks!


End file.
